battlefieldfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Battlefield 3
Battlefield 3 – gra typu FPS stworzona przez Digital Illusions CE i wydana przez Electronic Arts. Po raz pierwszy gra została zaprezentowana 1 marca 2011 r. podczas GDC 2011. Wraz z grą Medal of Honor Limited Edition i Tier 1 do gry został dostarczony wcześniejszy dostęp do bety Battlefield 3. DICE zapowiedziało 3 lutego 2011, że Battlefield 1943 i Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Onslaught zostały odwołane w wersji przeznaczonej na PC, aby skoncentrować wszystkie siły robocze na Battlefield 3. DICE potwierdziło również, że wersje tej gry nie różnią się zbyt wiele, ale w przypadku wersji dla komputerów, zostały zniesione ograniczenia techniczne, zastosowane w przypadkach wersji dla konsol. Każda wersja gdy była opracowywana osobno. Frostbite 2 Gra wykorzystuje nowy silnik Frostbite 2, dzięki któremu twórcy mogli zaprojektować bardzo zróżnicowane środowiska, obiekty oraz umożliwić ogromną skalę zniszczeń otoczenia. Pozwala on generować praktycznie nieskończenie wiele źródeł światła. Frostbite 2 jest następcą Frostbite 1.5 stworzonego i użytego dla serii Bad Company. Przy pomocy nowego silnika autorzy mogli wprowadzić nowy system zniszczeń Destruction 3.0. Naniesione zostały poprawki w stosunku do Bad Company 2. W porównaniu, skala zniszczeń jest niezaprzeczalnie większa. Animacje przeniesiono z gier piłkarskich od EA, które stoją na wysokim poziomie. Audio Audio w Battlefield 3 cechuje się bardzo dobrym oddaniem realizmu dźwięku, które pozwala usłyszeć skradającego się przeciwnika za ścianą obok lub podchodzącego pod górkę. Dźwiękowcy z DICE, aby nagrać wysokiej klasy dźwięki udali się do bazy wojskowej, gdzie nagrali odgłosy pojazdów oraz broni. Powstały film prezentuje, jak powstały efekty dźwiękowe dla Battlefielda 3. Kampania Grywalna frakcja w kampanii to US Marines. Gracz przejmuje rolę sierżanta sztabowego Henry'ego Blackburna. Akcja kampanii jest osadzona w 2014 roku i toczy się w kilkunastu miastach na świecie, m.in. w Teheranie (Iran), Paryżu (Francja), Pustyni Kavir (Iran) i w Nowym Jorku (USA). Przeciwnicy w grze to fikcyjna grupa Ludowo-Wyzwoleńczego Ruchu Oporu w skrócie PLR (ang. People's Liberation and Resistance), z którą gracz zostaje zaangażowany w walkę przez całą grę. Inspiracją dla kampanii było wiele filmów wojennych takich jak Generation Kill, The Hurt Locker i Black Hawk Down. Ponadto data 2014 roku została wybrana nie bez przypadku, aby nie upolityczniać kampanii z historią. W zwiastunie pokazanym na E3 o nazwie Thunder Run Tank Gameplay Trailer, trwającego osiem minut możemy zauważyć, że gracz kontroluje postać kaprala Jonathana Millera z 1 batalionu Tank Marine Podczas ataku na bazę PRL na Pustyni Kavir w Iranie. Akcja tej misji toczy się 31 października 2014. Kampania zawiera 3 tryby trudności oraz 12 misji. Multiplayer Tryby gry Battlefield 3 wspiera tryb klasyczny dla serii Battlefield, czyli Podbój. Oprócz Podboju, w grze znajduje się również tryb Szturm, bardzo popularny w Battlefield: Bad Company 2. Nowy ma być, Drużynowy Deathmatch powracają też znane nam Zespołowy Deatchmatch, Szturm Drużynowy, a tylko i wyłącznie na PC zagramy w trybie Podbój w 64 osoby. Frakcje W trzecim Battlefieldzie są dostępne dwie frakcje: Amerykański Korpus Piechoty Morskiej (US) i Rosyjskie Siły Naziemne (RU). Klasy Żołnierzy Inżynier/Mechanik (Engineer) Ta klasa nie zmieniła się od czasów Battlefielda 2 - nadal naprawia, a w międzyczasie zabija wrogów, strzela z wyrzutni rakiet i rozkłada na części pierwsze pojazdy wroga. Jest bardzo przydatny gdy idziemy pieszo i nagle napotkamy czołg lub inny pojazd utrudniający nam życie, wtedy jego SMAW lub RPG-7V2 jest na wagę złota. To samo tyczy się naprawy, gdy jesteśmy pod ostrzałem, a nasz pojazd coraz szybciej traci sprawność bojową - wtedy bardzo przydatna jest jego Spawarka.Najlepiej się schować za pojazdem kiedy się go naprawia Porady: * Najlepiej naprawiać kiedy ktoś prowadzi ogień zaporowy. * Naprawiać stojąc z tyłu, lub z boku czołgu w kierunku przeciwnym do przeciwnika . Zestawy używane przez obie strony tej klasy to: * karabinek M4A1 dla strony amerykańskiej, * karabinek AKS74U dla strony rosyjskiej * każdy odblokowany karabinek tj; SCAR-H, A-91, G36C, SG553LB * wyrzutnia przeciwpancerna SMAW / RPG-7V2, wyrzutnia przeciwlotnicza, tj. FIM-92 Stinger / SA-18 Igła lub wyrzutnia ppanc. FGM-148 Javelin * Spawarka służąca do naprawy pojazdów * pistolet, podstawowo: M9 dla US i MP443 dla RU. * PDW lub strzelba Zwiadowca (Recon) Ta klasa też się za wiele nie zmieniła, ale postawiono na większą aktywność. Zwiadowca jest ogółem mało lubiany przez społeczność graczy Battlefield za swoją indywidualność i niski współczynnik pomocy zespołowi. Znów ma do dyspozycji szereg akcesoriów takich jak detektor ruchu lub mobilny punkt odrodzenia. Teraz gdy można się położyć na ziemi, to klasa zyskała więcej możliwości do chowania się. Zestawy używane przez obie strony tej klasy to: * karabin snajperski MK11 MOD 0 dla strony amerykańskiej, * karabin snajperski SWD dla strony rosyjskiej * każdy odblokowany karabin snajperski tj; SV-98, M40A5, M98B * detektor ruchu, radio służące jako przenośny punkt odrodzenia dla drużyny, mikro samolot zwiadowczy MAV * pistolet, podstawowo: M9 dla US i MP443 dla RU. * PDW lub strzelba Szturmowiec/Medyk (Assault) Szturmowiec będzie teraz powiązany z klasą Medyka. Może teraz komuś podratować zdrowie rzucając apteczkę lub pozwolić na powrót do świata żywych używając defibrylatora. Ma możliwość zamiany apteczki na granatnik. Gracz ma prawo zdecydować w którym kierunku chce rozwijać postać medycznym bądź atakującym. Zestawy używane przez obie strony tej klasy to: * karabin szturmowy M16A3 dla strony amerykańskiej, * karabin szturmowy AK-74M dla strony rosyjskiej * każdy odblokowany karabin szturmowy tj; M416, AEK-971, F2000, AN-94, G3A3, KH2002 * defibrylator * apteczka, granatnik M320 lub podwieszana strzelba M26 Mass * pistolet, podstawowo: M9 dla US i MP443 dla RU. * PDW lub strzelba Wsparcie (Support) Ta klasa funkcjonuje podobnie do tej którą znamy z Battlefield 2. Zapewni zespołowi ogień zaporowy przy czym u przeciwnika ukaże się efekt rozmycia ekranu pogarszający jego celność. Będzie przydatny, gdy będziemy chcieli rozgonić towarzystwo lub odgonić od przekaźnika (M-COM). Taki ogień zaporowy pozwoli na podłożenie ładunku. Posiada także skrzynki z amunicją, ładunki C4, miny przeciwpiechotne M18 Claymore i moździerz M224. Zestawy używane przez obie strony tej klasy to: * lekki karabin maszynowy M27 IAR z dwójnogiem dla strony amerykańskiej, * lekki karabin maszynowy RPK-74 z dwójnogiem dla strony rosyjskiej * każdy odblokowany karabin maszynowy tj; M249, M240B, PKP Pecheneg, M60E4 * C4, miny M18 Claymore i Moździerz M224 * skrzynki z amunicją * pistolet, podstawowo: M9 dla US i MP443 dla RU. * PDW lub strzelba Punktacja W Battlefield 3 zmienił się trochę system nagradzania nas punktami za mordowanie, niszczenie pojazdów, wspieranie drużyny poprzez rozdawanie amunicji, ratowanie członków naszego teamu oraz rozkręcanie pojazdów wroga lub naprawy przyjaznego pojazdu. Punkty za zabicie/zniszczenie: * Zabicie wroga: 100 punktów; * Trafienie w głowę: +10 punktów; * Eliminacja wrogiej drużyny: +10 punktów; * Wybawiciel: +20 punktów; * Mściciel: +10 punktów; * Zniszczenie pojazdu: +50 punktów; * Unieruchomienie pojazdu: 100 punktów. Punkty za asysty: * Asysta przy zaznaczeniu wroga: +10 punktów; * Asysta przy zabiciu z przygwożdżeniem: +50 punktów; * Odrodzenie drużynowe: +10 punktów; * Asysta przy zabiciu wroga: od 1 do 100 punktów. Stacje M-COM zniszczenie/rozbrojenie: * Rozbrojenie: 200 punktów; * Zniszczenie: 500 punktów; * Premia za atak: +20 punktów; * Premia za obronę: +20 punktów; * Uzbrojenie: 100 punktów. Wsparcie drużyny: * Defibrylacja: 100 punktów; * Defibrylacja drużynowa : 110 punktów; * Naprawa pojazdu: +10 punktów; * Naprawa drużynowa: +20 punktów; * Leczenie: +20 punktów; * Zaopatrzenie amunicji: +10 punktów. Statystyki/Rangi/Nagrody: * Statystyki będziemy mogli przeglądać i porównywać z innymi na Battlelogu. Jedynymi nagrodami w czasie gry są baretki i bardziej prestiżowe medale. * Rangi zdobywa się teraz o wiele szybciej, a każdy niesie coś nowego. Odblokować możemy nowe skórki na mundur (np. kamuflaż leśny, miejski itp.), nową broń (PDW, krótką lub strzelby) i specjalizacje. Po osiągnięciu 45 poziomu żołnierza każdy nowy poziom (aż do 145) będzie gwiazdką za służbę jako pułkownik np. 145 poziom - 100. gwiazdka za służbę jako pułkownik. Kooperacja Ten tryb wspiera pracę dwóch graczy online (bez dzielonego ekranu gry), dostępnych będzie dziesięć misji zespołowych oraz sekcje dla samodzielnej gry, to wszystko ma być oddzielone od kampanii pojedynczego gracza. Gracze by wypełnić wszystkie cele będą musieli ze sobą współpracować. Misje będą obejmować starcia w terenie, napięcia w mieście oraz pojedynki w pojazdach i w powietrzu. Pierwszy gameplay z kooperacji zadebiutował na targach Gamescom 2011 podczas konferencji EA. Przedstawiciel DICE, dyrektor generalny Karl Magnus-Troedsson oraz wiceprezes EA Games Patric Soderlund przedstawiali zagadnienia misji. Pierwszym celem w kooperacji jest uwolnienie wysokiej rangi oficera PLR Hamida El Zakira, który dla wrogów jest celem do zlikwidowania. Misję zaczynamy w środku nocy na ulicach miasta Arab. Przedostaniemy się do magazynu i zaczniemy oczyszczać teren z wrogów używając spotowania. Następnie musimy odnaleźć pomieszczenie El Zakira i uwolnić go, a w między czasie pozbyć się nacierającej opozycji. Po uwolnieniu zakładnika wracamy do konwoju Humvee i eskortujemy go do zielonej strefy. Kilka kilometrów dalej rozgrywka zafunduje nam niesamowity wybuch z nowej broni termicznej, oprócz tego mamy spotkać inteligentniejsze AI. DICE nie ujawniło więcej informacji na temat kampanii kooperacyjnej, ale zapowiedziało graczom rywalizację punktową i czasową udostępnianą za pośrednictwem nowego centrum społeczności Battlelog. Istnieje także możliwość odblokowania za pomocą kooperacji broni dla trybu multiplayer. David Spinnier, prowadzący projekt kooperacji, zapewnił, że wszystkie misje będą miały losowe elementy, które będą zmieniały się w czasie i poziomie gry, dzięki czemu za każdym uświadczymy innych doświadczeń w kontakcie z grą. Spinnier potwierdził również, że misje będą krótkie, by móc je łatwo powtórzyć. W wywiadzie udzielonym magazynowi PSM3 Patrick Bach, producent Battlelfielda 3 zdradził, że dla trybu kooperacji zostanie udostępnionych 10 map. Lokalizacje te będą specjalnie zaprojektowane dla dwóch graczy. Dodatki Powrót do Karkand Egzemplarze gry zamówione przed premierą otrzymały za darmo dodatek DLC, który zawiera odświeżone wersje czterech map z Battlefield 2 przeznaczonych dla gry wieloosobowej: * Szturm na Karkand * Wyspa Wake * Zatoka Omańska * Półwysep Sharqi Dodatkowo Powrót do Karkand dodaje 10 rodzajów broni powracających z Battlefielda 2, a są to: * G53 – niemiecki pistolet maszynowy dostępny dla Technika * MK3A1 – amerykańska prototypowa strzelba dostępna dla wszystkich klas * L85A2 – brytyjski karabin szturmowy dostępny dla Szturmowca * FAMAS – francuski karabin szturmowy dostępny dla Szturmowca * L96A1 – brytyjski karabin snajperski dostępny dla Zwiadowcy * Type 88 Sniper - (tu: QBU-88) chiński karabin snajperski dostępny dla Zwiadowcy * PP-19 – rosyjski PDW dostępny dla wszystkich klas * QBZ-95B – japoński karabinek dostępny dla Technika * QBZ-95 LMG – chiński lekki karabin maszynowy dostępny dla Żołnierza Wsparcia * MG36 – niemiecki lekki karabin maszynowy dostępny dla Żołnierza Wsparcia Broń tą można używać zarówno na mapach z "Powrotu do Karkand" jak i podstawowych mapach z Battlefield 3. Sam dodatek jest możliwy do kupienia osobno w wersji pudełkowej z kodem do wpisania w Origin lub w wersji cyfrowej od 13 grudnia 2011. Walka w zwarciu (Close Quarters) Dodatek wprowadza do gry multiplayer dziesięć nowych broni w tym m.in. włoską strzelbę SPAS-12, pięć nieśmiertelników do odblokowania oraz nowe mapy: * Złomowisko * Operacja 925 * Forteca Donia * Wieża Ziba Premiera dodatku odbyła się 26 czerwca 2012 roku. Siły pancerne (Armored Kill) Dodatek wprowadził cztery nowe rodzaje pojazdów: quady, samobieżną artylerię, lekkie czołgi oraz samolot Lockheed AC-130 oraz cztery rozległe mapy, wśród których znajduje się największa w historii całej serii: * Pustynia Bandar * Dolina Śmierci * Góry Elburs * Pancerna Tarcza Premiera dodatku dla użytkowników premium na konsolach PlayStation 3: 4 września 2012 roku. Premiera dodatku dla użytkowników premium na PC i konsoli Xbox 360: 18 września 2012 roku. Zaś dla zwykłych użytkowników na konsolach Playstation 3: 18 września 2012 roku. Na PC i konsoli Xbox 360 premiera odbyła się 25 września 2012 roku. Dogrywka (Aftermath) Dodatek ten wprowadził trzy nowe pojazdy, nowy typ gry Padlinożerca oparty na podboju, nowe zadania, osiągnięcia i nieśmiertelniki. Została też dodana kusza. Oraz cztery nowe mapy: * Epicentrum * Monolit Markaz * Bazar Talah * Pałac Azadi Premiera dodatku dla użytkowników premium na konsoli PlayStation 3 odbyła się: 27 listopada 2012 roku. Dla zwykłych użytkowników: 11 grudnia 2012 roku. Premiera dodatku dla użytkowników premium na PC i konsoli Xbox 360 odbyła się: 4 grudnia 2012 roku. Dla zwykłych użytkowników: 18 grudnia 2012 roku. Decydujące starcie (Endgame) W ostatnim dodatku zostały dodane cztery nowe mapy oraz dwa nowe typy gry – „Bitwa Powietrzna” i „Przejęcie Flagi”. Oprócz tego zostały dodane nowe zadania i możliwość jazdy motocyklem. Dodatek został wydany w marcu 2013 roku: * Operacja Brzeg Rzeki * Równina Nebandan * Linia Kolejowa Kiasar * Rurociąg Sabalan Battlefield 3 Premium Battlefield 3 Premium to pakiet wszystkich dodatków do gry, które łącznie zawierają 20 map, 20 broni, 4 tryby, ponad 30 zadań, oraz ponad 20 nieśmiertelników do rozgrywek wieloosobowych. Wszystkie DLC dla graczy z wykupionym Premium były udostępniane z dwutygodniowym wyprzedzeniem. Galeria BF3_1.jpg BF3_2.jpg BF3_3.jpg BF3_4.jpg BF3_5.jpg BF3_6.jpg BF3_7.png BF3_8.jpg BF3_9.jpeg Ciekawostki * W filmie Twierdza jest taka sama muzyka jak z Battlefield 3, 4 i Hardline. * W Islamskiej Republice Iranu gra została zakazana, ponieważ pokazuje wojska irańskie jako frakcję antagonistyczną oraz ukazuje najazd amerykański na ten kraj. Linki Zewnętrzne * Oficjalna Strona Gry * Forum EA * Pierwsza Polska strona o Battlefield 3 * Battlelog Kategoria:Gry es:Battlefield 3 fr:Battlefield 3 ru:Battlefield 3 de:Battlefield 3 en:Battlefield 3